


The Way the Moon Saved the Sun

by woochew07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, One Shot, Other, Tsukki is really protective, it’s angsty, soft tsukki, tsukishima is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woochew07/pseuds/woochew07
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is observant, he notices things others miss. He’s also smart. When he notices Hinata acting weird, will he change his on life trying to save the sun?Aka: the soft tsukki fic we all need
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shoyo/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	The Way the Moon Saved the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was written all in one go and no really proof read so I hope it’s not too messed up!!

Tsukishima Kei.  
22.  
195cm.  
College senior.  
Middle blocker.  
Dinosaur enthusiast. 

Tsukishima Kei was someone who most people would describe as cold or even mean. It wasn’t that he was particularly hurt by these comments. But it was hard to explain how they made him feel. His cold and calculated demeanor was nothing more than a layer to who he was. It’s a carefully crafted facade designed to keep out people who could hurt him. Of course not all of it was fake. He didn’t have a tolerance for liars or stupidity. Ignorance, especially willful ignorance, was something he couldn’t tolerate. But he wasn’t mean. 

Tsukishima was brash, and curt. Blunt to a fault. That caused him a lot of trouble melding with his teammates throughout his years playing Volleyball. His height and analytic mind kept him as a starting middle black from his first year in high school until he made it to the pros. 

But if he’s honest with himself he wouldn’t have kept it up if it wasn’t for his first year of volleyball at the once legendary Karasuno High. He had a sort of paved road for him. He could allow himself to be calm, no one ever really challenged him because he was “mean”. His height and analytical mind were an advantage on the court, but a weakness in life. And the so, by the time he stepped on the court he had developed the facade of the “cold and mean Tsukishima” who’s only friend was a timid green tone headed freckle faced boy named Yamaguchi Tadashi. The only one he was ever kind to. 

Tsukishima tried not to think of who he was before Karasuno. Sometimes though the memories come forward. 

***  
Tsukishima had just finished his classes for the day and was walking to his apartment. He was tired and exhausted from his day and ready for bed. He walked into the small loft and threw the keys onto the table when he saw an envelope with his name on it. Inside was a piece of folded cardstock. On the outside was a picture of a volleyball with a bowtie and inside was a note. 

“Thank you, Tsukki. Without you, this day would never arrive. Please do me the immense honor of being my best man.” 

***

“Yo! Shrimpy!” Tsukishima typed into his flip phone. “Not that I care, but why were you wearing a hoodie today? It was hot as fuck!” 

“Just cold, ig.” 

“Don’t get a heat stroke. We have an important game next week.”

Tsukishima honestly didn’t care about the game, but he was slightly, barely, only a little bit, concerned about Karasuno High’s other middle blocker. Something had been off about him for the last few weeks. He’d been wearing his jacket more and even started changing away from the rest of the team. 

Tsukishima knew something was wrong, but he didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that he might, possibly, care about anything. 

“Yams.” Tsukishima spoke into the receiving end of his phone. “Come over.” 

“Okay Tsukki! Be there in a few! I’m at Coach’s store with Hinata, but we’re leaving now.” 

“Um. Okay. Yeah. Hey. Does Hinata seem okay?” 

“Yeah. I mean. Uh. I’ll tell you when I get there.” Yamaguchi’s voice dropped to a rough whisper. 

Tsukishima could hear laughing from the other side before hanging up the call. 

When Yamaguchi arrived he handed Tsukishima a meat bun. “Diachi showed you right before we left and bought us meat buns. I told him I was coming here so he bought one for you too. You better tell him thanks at practice tomorrow!” 

“I will. Thank you for bringing it.” Tsukishima answered. “Now. About Hinata?”

“He was still wearing long sleeves. And when Kageyama put his arm around him, Hinata winced like he was hurt. He said it was muscle strain and when Kageyama offered to give him a massage. He quickly said no thank you and left.” Yamaguchi reported. “Why? Why do you have me watching him?”

Tsukishima groaned as he reached his arms to cross over his face. “I have a bad feeling and need more evidence before confronting him.” 

“Tsukki. Everyone is noticing that somethings up with Hinata. But you seem the most worried. Is it about your dad?” Tadashi asked. 

“Yamaguchi. Please.” Tsukki stated. 

The two fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence as they ate their pork buns. 

“Yes. It’s about my dad.” Tsukishima broke the silence. “Hinata came out what? Two months ago? And that’s when he started acting weird. Remember when I came out last year? How my dad acted? I had my brother, he protected me. And my mom, who chose to love and accept me. Hinata has a little sister and his mom, but I’m sure he feels the need to protect them so I wonder if they even know.” 

“We don’t know if Hinata’s being abused, Tsukki. Maybe he’s just going through something.” Yamaguchi offered you comfort Tsukishima. 

“I know. That’s why I need evidence. Do not tell him or anyone that I care about my teammates but that little ball of sunshine is someone I don’t want to lose. Okay?” 

“Okay Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said with a slight smile. He would never understand Tsukki’s need to seem so flippant towards anyone else. It was probably a coping mechanism or something, so he’d let Tsukki act that way for a little while longer while they gathered evidence. “But I think you should talk to Hinata. Ask him, maybe tell your story. You know he wouldn’t tell anyone. He’s trustworthy.” 

“He’s so stupid and blurts things out and apparently lies.” Tsukishima stated. “But. Maybe you're right. I really would rather he not get worse off.” 

The next day at practice Hinata showed up with bags under his eyes and wearing long sleeves. 

“Hinata. Come here. I need to talk to you.” Tsukishima demanded. 

“Ah! No! You’re scary!” Hinata flinched back and shouted. 

“Hey what are you doing with my boyfriend?” Kageyama asked as he walked up to the scene. 

“Nothing your majesty, I just need to discuss some blocking stuff with our resident shrimp.” 

“What did you call me?!” Kageyama snapped back before being called over to set for Asahi. “Fine whatever. Hinata, let me know if he’s an asshork and I’ll beat him up.” Kageyama stated before kissing the top of Hinata’s head and going to set for the Ace. 

“Hinata. Come here. I promise I won’t hurt you.” Tsukki said with a slight eye roll and led him to a corner of the gym. “Are you okay? They others seem to believe the bullshit you’re saying about strained muscles and Natsu keeping you up and being cold. But I don’t. You’ve been like this since you came out to everyone.” 

Hinata’s face dropped and he looked down at his shoes. He sniffed and looked up at Tsukishima with tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. “Please don’t tell anyone Tsukki. I’m managing it. Just please.” 

“Hinata. You shouldn’t deal with it alone. Please tell me what’s going on.” Tsukishima spoke in a soft voice that Hinata had never heard him use. “When I came out to my family last year, and told them I was dating Yams my dad tried to beat me up. He said I was a freak and disgusting. My big brother pulled him off me and my mom took me and my brother to a hotel for a while. My dad eventually was arrested for drunk driving, and we were able to go home. Mom divorced the bigoted piece of shit, but it was still painful and scary. So I don’t want you to think I’ll judge you if you’re in a similar situation. Okay? But you have to tell someone. And get out of the situation.”

Hinata let a tear stream down his face. 

“My mom and little sister don’t know. They have no idea. He waits until they are gone or asleep and then he hits me and calls me a ‘frail ass faggot who doesn’t deserve love’ and sometimes I think he’s right.” Hinata began to sob, drawing the attention of the rest of the team to the corner where the two middle blockers were standing. 

Tsukishima saw red, he was so mad. He wasn’t sure what he could or needed to do but he knew now that he needed to get help from his team. 

“Tsukishima you asshole! What did you do?!” Kageyama yelled as he ran to hold his boyfriend. “You made him cry!” He roared. 

“N-no! Ka-Kageyama! He… he didn’t!” Hinata shouted. 

“Hinata? You’re clearly crying from your conversation.” Sugawara responded compassionately. 

“N-no! Th-tha-that’s not wh-why!” Hinata answered between sobs. “T-tell th-them. I d-don’t care an-any m-more.”

“Tsukishima?” Diachi asked in an authoritative manner only a captain and upperclassmen can achieve. 

“King. If you would please take Hinata somewhere. I don’t want him to have to listen right now. Take him to the bathroom to wash those tears and that nasty snot” Tsukishima stated bluntly. Kageyama listened, only after Hinata nodded. 

Once the couple had left, and tsukishima was sure that Kageyama was out of ear shot he began to explain. “Look. I know you don’t think I care. That I’m mean. And I probably said something hurtful. But I didn’t. I have been watching Hinata since he came out due to some… personal trauma.. and concerns. I was scared his family was hurting him because of who he is. And I was right. His dad is abusing him.” Tsukishima said through gritted teeth. “I will not make him repeat what he said to me. So I’ll tell you. He said his dad called him a ’frail ass faggot’.” Tsukishima has clenched his fist to his side so hard that his knuckles were turning white. “We need to help him.” 

The team was silent as the rage between all the players built. Diachi moves first storming outside to see Coach Ukai and the team managers filling water bottles. He ushered them into the gym and silently went to get Mr. Takeda. 

He explained the situation. Coach Ukai seemed ready to pummel Hinata’s father, along with Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Sugawara. Takeda rushed to his office to make a few phone calls. Tsukishima sent a text to his mom. Kageyama came back into the gym with Hinata to see everyone else yelling or stewing in anger. 

“Hinata. You're staying at my place tonight.” Tsukishima stated. 

“Um. Okay.” 

“What? Why? Hinata you don’t have to.” Kageyama said. “What is going on?” 

“Hinata. I think your boyfriend should hear it from you.” Sugawara said. 

Hinata repeated the story to Kageyama and the rest of the team heard it from Hinata’s small quivering voice for the first time. Kageyama pulled Hinata into a tight embrace. “Idiot! Why didn’t you tell me or anyone else sooner?” 

“I was scared you would think I’m weak.” Hinata answered. 

“Fuck that. Hinata. I told you my story. Do you think I’m weak?” Tsukishima demanded. “If anyone else on this team was going through what you are would you think they were weak? No. So don’t be an idiot! You aren’t weak. Anyone with half a brain could tell you aren’t weak. Are you stupid?” 

“Tsukki..” Yamaguchi started. 

“Not now, Yams.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Look. I already called my mom and she said you can stay a bit at my place, my brother’s room is available. Okay? Don’t be a complete idiot and go home to that now. Do you understand?” 

“Okay, Tsukki. Thank you. Really.” Hinata looked up at Tsukishima and nodded. 

Over the next few days Tsukishima took a sort of bodyguard role over Hinata whenever Kageyama wasn’t around. Hinata stayed at Tsukishima’s house while Takeda worked to called Hinata’s mother and inform her of the situation. Shocked and upset, Hinata's mother confronted her husband who confirmed the worst. She packed their bags that day and took Natsu to her mother’s house in Tokyo. 

“Tsukishima. I know it’s a lot to ask.” Hinata began. “But my mom said we’re moving to Tokyo to stay with my grandmother. But I don’t want to leave Karasuno. She said that if I can find somewhere to stay… and be safe… that I could. Tsukki, can I stay with you? At least until the end of this year?” Hinata asked. 

Tsukishima wasn’t surprised at the ask. He actually had already discussed the possibility with his mom who said she liked having Hinata around and that he was more than welcome to stay. 

“Sure. I’ve always wanted a little brother.” Tsukishima answered. 

“I’m older than you!”

“Only technically. I’m way smarter though. And taller!” Tsukishima laughed at his teammate who developed an over dramatic scowl. “But don’t think the King is allowed over. You can go to his house! But I don’t want him stinking up the place with his Royal BO.” 

“Thank you Tsukishima!! I’ll tell my mom now!” 

Hinata ended up staying with Tsukishima until they graduated, making sure to visit his mother and Natsu every chance he got. They visited him as often as they could. 

***  
Tsukishima is known for being mean. He cold and calculating. He’s not very nice. He has no tolerance for liars or stupidity. Willful ignorance should be illegal according to Tsukishima. Bigotry is the number one example of willful ignorance. 

Tsukishima Kei, looked at the cardstock in his hand, picked up his smartphone and dialed the familiar number. 

A family bright face filled the screen with a smile. 

“Tsukki! Did you get my letter!?” Hinata’s loud voice shouted. 

“Shut up, you’re going to bust out my speakers! And yes I did.” Tsukishima answered. 

“So?” Hinata begged for the answer. 

“Of course I’ll be your best man. You’re my little bro after all!” 

“I’m still older than you!”

“Only technically.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on my TikTok story (@geektastic.woodles). Check it out!! 
> 
> Please comment and leave Kudos! This will be cross posted on Wattpad!


End file.
